1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire deflation device useable by law enforcement to puncture one or more tires of a fleeing vehicle so as to stop or impede movement of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Law enforcement officers need to stop motor vehicles in various situations. For example, a driver may refuse to “pull over” for a driving infraction. From the fact that the driver refuses to cooperate with the police for something relatively minor, it can be inferred that more than merely a traffic violation may be involved. Additionally, police officers need to stop vehicles that are fleeing the scene of crimes. As an example, a car may be spotted driving from an armed robbery. It is imperative that such a vehicle be intercepted. Currently, law enforcement uses several methods to stop motor vehicles, most commonly: (1) tactical vehicle interception, (2) road block, and (3) tire deflation.
Tactical vehicle interception involves approaching a fleeing vehicle and then physically intercepting it, such as by hitting the vehicle in a controlled manner so as to cause the driver of the fleeing vehicle to lose control of the vehicle. The most common method is called the precision immobilization technique (PIT). PIT involves positioning the front of the police vehicle alongside a rear portion of the target vehicle, then steering the police car into the rear side of the target vehicle so as to cause it to sharply turn in an opposite direction. However, PIT has several drawbacks, including the requirement that the police vehicle be placed in the correct position which may be difficult to achieve and there not be other vehicles or persons close by which could be struck. Furthermore, many police departments do not allow the PIT at speeds of more than 35 mph or against certain types of vehicles.
As for road blocks, effectiveness largely depends on the ability to close a road quickly enough while not allowing for an escape route. In many situations, the path of a fleeing vehicle will be difficult to predict, and the road block can be avoided by taking a different route. However, when implemented correctly, a road block is generally a safe and effective way to stop a motor vehicle.
Use of tire deflation devices involve placement of the tire deflation device in the path of the fleeing vehicle such that when one or more of the tires of the fleeing vehicle make contact with the device, they are punctured, impeding movement of or stopping the vehicle. Tire deflation devices include various spike strips such as the widely used “STOP STICK” brand of spike strips from Stop Tech Ltd. Drawbacks of conventional tire deflation devices include the requirement that the strips be manually placed at a location on the roadway ahead of the fleeing vehicle. Additionally, some spike strips do not perform well on certain types of ground surfaces.
Over the years, numerous other vehicle immobilization devices have been introduced. These include various devices to immobilize the vehicle's engine, for instance. While many of these technologies appear to be promising, they have not been widely embraced by law enforcement because of the expense, uncertainty as to effectiveness, and liability issues.